Virtual Reality
by trunks111
Summary: Mokuba doesn't have many friends. He often goes into his brother's virtual reality to escape. Little did he know what would be waiting for him.
1. First Day

Mokuba sighed, being the younger brother of Seto Kaiba wasn't really all that great. Being so rich and all people were afraid to come talk to him, with all the bodyguards. He was in middle school and almost no body talked to him. It got lonely sometimes. So he'd play that virtual reality game Gazuburo had came up with. Seto had fixed it a while ago. Sighing again, he went from the kitchen to the room with the virtual reality stuff.

As soon as he put the helmet on and it started up he felt better. He wandered in the forest for a while. Having played so often he knew the layout quite well. He saw a pixie flying around and stopped to watch for a moment. Eventually he reached the stream and sat down watching it. He heard a rustling in the bushes. He figured it was just a monster so didn't turn around. "Mokuba, what are you doing in here?" a slightly familiar voice asked. Mokuba startled, stood, spinning around. It was that boy, Noah. "I... I come here because I don't have anything to do," he answered. Noah looked at him, smiling. "You can come with me and we'll have loads of fun," Noah said. "Uhm... sure," Mokuba answered. Noah extended his hand towards the other boy. Mokuba took it and they were teleported.

"Wow!" Mokuba exclaimed, Noah had teleported them to a floating castle made of ice. "Do you like it?" Noah asked slightly nervous. "It's beautiful," Mokuba responded grinning at Noah. Noah blushed faintly and smiled back, they still hadn't let eachother's hands go. "So, what do you want to do?" Noah asked. "Uh... it doesn't matter to me," Mokuba smiled. "Want to come to the tower? The view is amazing," Noah asked. "Sure!" Mokuba smiled and still not letting go of Noah's hand they ran into the castle and up to the tower. "Wow! The view is incredible!" Mokuba exclaimed as he and Noah stood looking out at the ocean of which they were floating above. Noah smiled watching Mokuba.

Mustering his courage Noah stood beside him. "So... What do you want to do now?" he asked his eyes flicking to Mokuba. "Oh... I don't know, your choice," Mokuba smiled. "Really? Anything?" Noah inquired. "Yup! what do you have in mind?" Mokuaba asked turning to face the blue haired boy. Noah blushed but slowly leaned towards the other boy. Mokuba watched with interest. Noah's lips softly pressed into Mokuba's and Mokuba stood there a moment, shocked. Noah pulled away, blushing brightly. "A... Are you mad at me now?" Noah asked. Mokuba grinned and hugged the other boy from behind. "No silly! I was just surprised," Mokuba said. Noah turned around, "really?" "Yup," Mokuba replied and gently kissed Noah again. Noah kissed back loving the feel of the other boy's lips on his own.

When they came apart their breathing was slightly faster. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow," Mokuba said smiling. Noah waved and Mokuba blinked out of existance.

Mokuba shakily stepped from the room and went to his bedroom. Had that really happened? Yeah it had. Wow..., Mokuba smiled and went to bed.


	2. Second Day

All through school the next day Mokuba could hardly focus. He was daydreaming about Noah and about what they would do later. As he went through the day he began to realize how much he REALLY cared for Noah. Often he found himself just thinking about Noah, about his eyes, his hair, his body. Mokuba found himself blushing whenever he thought of the other boy's body. Or rather of the things he thought of doing to the other boy's body and the things he imagined Noah doing to him.

Mokuba had to tear himself from those thoughts as he climbed the stairs to the mansion. He ran to his room to finish his homework so he could go see Noah. He finished in about an hour then ran to the VR room. As soon as he was in the world he saw Noah. He was standing at the edge of the forest, with the sun glinting through the trees, illuminating him. Mokuba couldn't help but blush at the beautiful sight. A few heartbeats later Mokuba had the sense to walk over to him.

"Hey," Mokuba greeted, blushing faintly. "Hi Mokuba," Noah smiled. "Wanna play tag?" Mokuba asked. "Sure," Noah replied. "Okay, tag your it!" Mokuba yelled lightly touching Noah's shoulder and running in the opposite direction, his long hair trailing behind him. Noah stared after him a moment then ran to catch up. They ran through forests, across grassy plains, and even through a desert before they collapsed, panting on the lush green floor of the forest.

"That was the most fun I've had in quite some time," Noah smiled looking over at Mokuba. Mokuba grinned, still breathless. "S, now what do you want to do?" Noah asked. A blush darkened Mokuba's cheeks as he thought of what he really wanted to do. "How bout we stay here?" Mokuba asked. "Sure," Noah replied.

They laid on their backs staring at the sky. 'Mokuba is so cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend...' Noah thought. Inwardly he sighed, he really liked his step-brother, in a not-so-brotherly way. There was no way in any reality he liked him the way he wanted. Suddenly Mokuba asked, "What's that cloud look like to you?" "A dragon," Noah replied. "I thought so too," Mokuba replied and continued chattering about the clouds.

Then he stopped. Noah looked over at him curiously. "Am I bugging you Noah?" Mokuba asked. "No, no, no, of course not," Noah smiled. "Okay," Mokuba said. They laid in silence for a while. "Aww, I'm sorry, Noah, I have to go," Mokuba said. "Okay, see you," Noah said, supressing a sigh. Mokuba regretfully got up and logged out.

Rubbing his eyes, he went to his room and snuggled into his blankets with thoughts of Noah and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Third Day

Today was Friday, so of course, Mokuba definitely couldn't wait to get home. He would be able to spend Loads of time with Noah today. He tapped his foot anxiously all day, especially during tests. Finally though, the school day ended, and all his teachers had decided to be nice and not give weekend homework.

He ran straight to the VR room once he was home.  
Logging in at first he didn't see Noah, then he felt arms around his waist, and a chin on his shoulder. Blue eyes met gray. Smiles broke out on both faces.  
"Hey," Noah grinned. "Hiya," Mokuba responded happily. "What do you want to do today?" Noah asked. "Whatever you want to do," Mokuba replied, grinning at the annoyed expression on Noah's face.

Noah let go of Mokuba and walked off. Mokuba jogged to catch up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're infuriatingly cute," Noah smirked at the blushing Mokuba. "Wh...what?" Mokuba asked, shock evident. "You heard me, and catch me if you can!" Noah said, grinning and ran off.  
After a moments hesitation, Mokuba took off after him.  
After quite a while, Mokuba tackled Noah from a tree. Straddling the other boy's waist, Mokuba grinned down at him.  
"I win," Mokuba grinned devilishly. "Oh really? what exactly do you win then?" Noah asked innocently. "Hmm, actually I was hoping you would tell me," Mokuba replied, leaning closer to Noah. Blushing Noah said, "Well, you could kiss me."  
Mokuba grinned and obliged. The kisses was sweet, yet they broke the kiss, they stared into eachother's eyes.  
"Mokuba..., Are you sure?" Noah asked softly. "Yeah..., I'll figure out a way to get you a real body even," Mokuba said. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Noah asked. "Yeah, I'll get you a body, and we'll be together, for real, even more real than this," Mokuba said, smiling.  
Noah hugged the other boy tightly. A grinning and laughing Mokuba hugged him back, just as tightly.

The two got up, Noah dusting off his pants and shirt. Mokuba kissed Noah, backing the other boy into a tree. Their kiss becomes more heated, frenching now. Mokuba breaks the kiss, grinning.

Noah pouts slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow," Mokuba smiles. "See ya," Noah replies.  
After Mokuba is gone Noah transports himself to his ice castle. He wants so badly to believe Mokuba can get him a body, but he doesn't think it possible. Maybe, just maybe..., he thinks, staring off into the distance.


	4. Thanksgiving Chapter

Now a freshman in highschool, Mokuba had still been unable to secure Noah a body. He still saw him everyday though. It frustrated both of them that Noah still lacked a physical body.

Today, however, was different. It was thanksgiving so he didn't have school. He and Seto never did anything so he was going to spend the day with Noah.

- VR -

Noah was laying on his back in the grass.

"Hiya," Mokuba grinned as he sat beside the blue haired boy.

"Hi," Noah replied, glancing over at him.

"It's thanksgiving out in the real world," Mokuba said softly.

"So why are you in here?" he asked.

"Because I'm thankful for you and I wanted to show you that," Mokuba replied, blushing faintly.

Noah chuckled and sat up, facing the other boy and kissing him softly. Mokuba returned the kiss fiercely.

They came apart and Mokuba tackled Noah to the ground, straddling his waist.

"I win," Mokuba grinned.

"What do you win then?"

"You of course," Mokuba smiled.

Noah blushed and said, "Fine, I'm all yours."

Still grinning, Mokuba nuzzled the other boy's neck before kissing him again.

"I swear I'll get you a body," he whispered in his ear before kissing him passionately.

Noah wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him close as they kissed. Their lips melding together.

They came apart and Mokuba nuzzled the smaller boy.

"Thank you Mokuba," he said softly.

* * *

**A/N: :3 hope you guys liked it. Thanksgiving chapters are always fun. Will probably do a christmas chapter too. Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
